


love me until the roses fade

by diazcest



Series: blood brothers [6]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, diazcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22845364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diazcest/pseuds/diazcest
Summary: They can’t keep their hands off each other.
Relationships: Daniel Diaz & Sean Diaz, Daniel Diaz/Sean Diaz
Series: blood brothers [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642117
Kudos: 19





	love me until the roses fade

“I thought-thought we weren’t going to do this until we leave,” pants Daniel, nails curling into the covers. Their grandparents are out at church. He’s getting fucked hard by Sean.

”Can’t wait anymore,” moans Sean in a throaty way that shoots straight to Daniel’s dick.

”I like it when you make those noises,” admits Daniel shyly, not even understanding why. His touches of innocence drove Sean wild.

”Oh, yeah?” asks Sean teasingly. Before Daniel can respond, he gives as hard of a thrust as he can, knocking Daniel forward. The boy cries out and Sean groans loudly.

A few minutes later, they lay together in a collection of sweaty, exhausted limbs. As Daniel dozes off to sleep, Sean smirks and begins to clean the bedsheets.


End file.
